As source control systems evolve, the popularity of existing systems fades and new systems rise to fame. Developers creating new projects can easily begin using the latest and greatest source control system. However, developers on legacy projects that want to leverage new source control systems must migrate their code. Tools exist to migrate code from existing source control systems to newer source control systems, but most of these tools do not verify that the results are accurate, leaving the person in charge of the migration to manually verify potentially hundreds or thousands of files are accurate.